1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus which is capable of efficiently removing heated air undesirable to image reproduction.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, image forming apparatuses such as digital copiers, facsimile machines, printers, and the like have been provided with more functions according to the progress of enhancements in speed, digitalization, and colorization. Accordingly, as a side effect, an image forming apparatus is provided with an increased number of components which include those generating heat such as, for example, a polygon motor, a hard disc, etc. On the other hand, one of important requirements to general office machines is the downsizing. Therefore, an image forming apparatus is facing an issue that an increased heat amount is enclosed in a reduced space.